


FINALLY!

by crankyjones



Series: Because Newtmas is beautiful. [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, minho ships newtmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: One-shot written for @tmrvday2018's TMR Valentine's week on Tumblr! Also posted on my Tumblr acc > @mrsirwinson[ TMR V-Day 2018 — Day 1; Favourite ship (Newtmas) ]





	FINALLY!

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot written for @tmrvday2018's TMR Valentine's week on Tumblr! Also posted on my Tumblr acc > @mrsirwinson
> 
> [ TMR V-Day 2018 — Day 1; Favourite ship (Newtmas) ]

“Newt?”

The blond turned around to look at the owner of the voice. “Hi, Tommy,” he smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“Well... hum...” Thomas seemed uncomfortable, he was hiding his right hand behind his back and was touching his hair with his left hand.

“Hum...?” Newt giggled. “What’s going on with you, today? Do _I_ make you feel that uncomfortable? Is it my hair? I have some stew between my teeth?”

The brunet just blushed. He could not believe he was going to do this. Minho was going to pay for making him do that. The shank was hiding behind some tree, watching the two Gladers chatting.

“Okay, hum, yeah. I... I’ve got something for you, actually,” the brunet managed to say.

“Yes?” The Track-hoe frowned; it was one of Thomas’ favourite things about him, even though he just loved everything about the blond guy.

He took a deep breath and showed his right hand. In it were a few flowers he picked carefully in the Gardens—when Newt was not here, obviously. Thomas closed his eyes, not wanting to see his crush’s reaction. He was sure Newt did not like him, at least not in _that_ way.

He felt the flowers leaving his hand and two arms wrapping themselves around his neck. When he finally opened his eyes, all he could see was Newt’s blonde hair and pale neck. Was Newt...hugging him? It took Thomas a while to hug the boy back, rubbing his nose against his neck.

“Thank you, Tommy,” the blond mumbled against the Runner’s ear.

“I... I like you, Newt,” Thomas admitted, holding tighter the boy in his arms.

“So do I.” Thomas couldn’t help but smile.

“FINALLY!”

When Minho jumped out of his hiding-place, Newt showed him his pretty middle finger without even breaking the hug, making Thomas laugh.

“Hey! It’s thanks to me that you’re here right now! I’d like you to be polite!”

Newt just smiled, turning his head towards his friend without leaving Tommy’s body heat; “Thank you, Minho.”

_Here was the story of Minho who managed somehow to make Newt and Thomas admit their love to each other._


End file.
